Forgoten one
by SlabKing
Summary: What could have been, how it really ended just another hell hole


**_Just a quick short story on Naruto some deep things some pretty bad topics also the reason this will be rated M heavy topics and a not so bright story. I say about a chapter long maybe more. Also there will be a lot of time skip in this story_**

 ** _Chapter 1: Forgotten one_**

The Kyuubi no Kitsune, defeated and sealed by Yondaime Hokage Minato Namikaze. In who? One may ask did the Yondaime seal the Demon Fox into. Minato had three children with his wife Kushina Uzumaki, two were twin girls. Ayumi Namikaze Uzumaki the heir of the Namikaze clan and Tuski Namikaze Uzumaki the heir of the Uzumaki clan both a year old when their 'brother' was born. The third was a young boy, the one Minato had chosen to seal the Demon within and in turn turning his 'son' into demon filth. Forever condemning they boy in the village.

His name was Naruto Wasurete shimatta, Forgotten one.

 ** _Current time Naruto age 6_**

Naruto was currently on the ground lying in a pool of his own blood in a back alley of Konoha. It was October 10th, his birthday. This days was marked for two things. The first a celebration and anniversary of the day Konoha's hero the Yondaime Hokage had defeated the Demon Fox and sealed it away forever preventing the Fox to escape. The second, a day were all those who lost family, friends and loved ones to the fox could get revenge. Not many knew that Minato and Kushina had a son, and fewer knew how he was truly treated.

While his wife was treated as a hero and a survivor for being jailor of the demon fox and surviving its brutal attacks long enough for Tusunade Senju to heal her, bringing her back from the brink of death.

His Daughters, Ayumi and Tuski were treated as if they were angels in human form, they would never lie or cheat and were the strongest up and coming Kuniochi's being trained by both their mother and fathers techniques, anything they knew would be past down to them.

And now… Naruto. At a very young age Naruto had been neglected and abused by both parents and sisters alike. Minato would beat his son for no apparent reason other than being a 'demon' and was also the only attention he would receive from his own father. Kushina on the other hand would just ignore Naruto and avoid him at all cost, she would occasionally hit Naruto if he had gotten to close or asked for something. Ayumi and Tuski had made the habit of using Naruto as target practice for thrown projectiles or ranged Justus, there had been one time during the girls training with their parents that Naruto had wanted to watch, so he had sat by himself in a dark corner so he would not bother them. After an hour of attempting to understand one of her fathers Jutsus, Ayumi had gotten frustrated and saw Naruto and decided to use her 'brother' as a punching bag, beating him within an inch of his life.

Naruto had finally be able to sit up after so long the pain in his ribs preventing him from doing so sooner. Naruto had looked around to notice a dim light from someone's window was currently shining onto a dirty puddle. Naruto slowly crawled over to see his own reflection. On the left side of his forehead was a deep gash caked in dry blood and dirt, the gash probably from a broken beer bottle or a rusty Kunai. His right eye was swollen and purple from a kick a villager had given him. His lip was also cut open and partially swollen. Naruto took a moment to look his body over. His legs and knees littered with scrapes at cuts, his arms in the same state. His chest and ribs brandished multiple gashes and cuts along with the occasional bruise along with a stab wound in his left shoulder. Naruto couldn't see his back but he could feel the pain probably in the same state as his chest and ribs were, he could also feel blood trickle down his back, possibly another stab, or a really bad cut. Naruto slowly raised himself from the ground before limping over to a near by garbage can in search for rags or pieces of thrown out clothes to us as make shift gauze for his wounds. Naruto found what he need along with a half used roll of console tape. Naruto after finding what he needed limped 'home' in order to heal, because out side he was more prone to be beaten by another mob of villagers, as if his 'family' wouldn't do the job for them.

Naruto was currently exiting an alley before he he accidentally bumped into a pink haired girl his age.

"I'm so-" but Naruto was cut of mid apology by a foot to the chest sending him back five feet into the dark alley.

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER DEMON" boomed a loud voice before carrying the girl away.

Naruto slowly stood up once more rubbing his sore chest before once more continuing his journey 'home'. When Naruto arrived at the gates of his home he could here the music playing and the lights flashing. His 'Parents' had beaten in a harsh 'Lesson' on what would happen if he were to enter one of these parties. Naruto didn't care, after each of these party there was always good snack food to eat out of the garbage for a few days. Naruto walked around the property until he was near his fathers pond, he quickly wet his rags to clean them before tearing of pieces to tape to the deeper cuts along his body. Naruto quickly finished this before moving on to his shoulder. Naruto placed torn scraps onto his back and shoulder before using the tape to secure the scraps, and with what was left Naruto wrapped the gash on his forehead before using the remaining tape to secure it in place. Naruto then turned from his 'home' and left, he would sleep behind a dumpster once more.

'Maybe one day the pain would end' thought Naruto while making his way towards an alley a short distance from his 'home'.

 ** _Three years later_**

Naruto was currently sitting outside of the academy on a small swing underneath a tree a ways away from the entrance, he was two hours early but it didn't matter not as if a family was waiting for him at home. As Naruto calmly sat there his face revealing nothing, he thought.

Over the past three years things had only gotten more and more hostile at 'home'. His father would beat him more often and his mother would join in the beating. Ayumi and Tuski started to berate him every time they saw him. He avoided their training sessions more often but their was still the time he had stumbled upon the training ground they were on. They had tied him to a post meant for Kunai and used him for practice. By the end of the practice he was covered in cuts and a handful of Shuriken lodged into his arms and legs. They had left him tied to the post that day giving other Shinobi a chance to practice as well, and the villagers. They got to beaten him once more as normal.

When Naruto had turned nine he had gone to the Yondaime Hokage if he, Naruto Wasurete shimatta could be allowed to join the academy all the while kneeling before him looking at the ground. Minato allowed it seeing as the demon brat had finally learned some manners, but that wouldn't stop the beatings.

And now here sitting before the academy two hours early, he was wearing presentable clothes in public for once. Naruto had stolen what he was wearing along with a few tools he had hidden away somewhere from a blacksmith shop that had thrown away a crate full of unbalanced Kunai and some shin and forearm guards that were brand new only minor buffs and scrapes on it with the black paint chipping off in some areas. His clothes were another story. The manger had thrown out multiple black Shinobi Shozoku outfits, probably to right it as a lost and get compensated for it, Naruto didn't care he was getting clean clothes. All of this right before joining the academy with kids his age.

Naruto being malnourished his entire life was short for his age, coming out and five feet six inches, about two inches shorter than most kids his age. However, Naruto had met someone who could help.

 ** _Two years ago October 10th MindScape after being knocked unconscious._**

 ** _"hello their kit, you many not know who or what I am but you will in due time. For now I must help you, in the years to come I will quickly increase your chakra reserves to be other worldly, I will also pump my energy to further help you in your developing years of life. You will be a survivor kit but all in due time. Now awaken you are not safe here"_**

And with that the voice was gone and Naruto was brought back into the world of the living his wounds slowly healing before his very eyes, but the pain was still there.

 ** _Current time with Naruto_**

About an hour into Naruto's waiting a teacher came out only to hang a sign before entering the Academy once more.

Naruto quickly walked over looking the sign over to find his name, classroom number and fellow students.

And Uchiha was in his class, one of the two remaining alive in the village after the clan had gone to war with itself killing itself while being contained to the Uchiha distract. He had met one of them once, a while back. A teenager a few years older than him, probably his sisters age had given him water and had healed his wounds before leaving him, Naruto never got to thank him.

Naruto walked in to his classroom bowing to the teacher before sitting in the far right corner near the window, he would spend the next hour or so looking out this window.

 ** _An hour later with Sasuke_**

Sasuke was on his way towards his classroom after walking with his brother, there bonds were as strong as could be after the small hell they lived through. As Sasuke entered he had gotten a warm hello and a wave from his teacher, Iruka Sensei. Sasuke looked around for a seat before finding one next to a kid with short blond hair looking off into the distance as if he was lost, Sasuke had seen this look before.

'You have felt the pain I have felt as well' he thought before walking towards the boy sitting down next to him. The Boy look over and nodded, a nod of acknowledgement. Sasuke have his 'hmpf' of I acknowledge you as well. These next three years would be interesting for both boys.

 ** _Three years later_**

Sasuke Uchiha had become best of friends with Naruto Wasurete shimatta. Both boys had become a fearsome pair. Their moves complementing each other's. As well as covering each other's faults or blind spots Naruto was both a stealth based ninja that rivaled an ANBU, but he was also a powerhouse of a Juggernaut. Sasuke was also a stealth based ninja as well as a assault type, not to the extant of Naruto but not as weak. Over the three years Saskue's brother had helped them Itachi. Itachi was an ANBU ninja who on his free time spent time with Sasuke and Naruto, either training them or just hanging out after all Itachi was still just a teenager at the tender age of 18.

Naruto had a good time with the brothers. However things at home had gotten worse, his father would beat him in private every time he saw him, and his mother encouraged his sisters to 'train' Naruto seeing as he would one day be a Shinobi, the sisters decied to test his durability and decied if he could with stand the brunt attack from elemental Jutsus. this way he was 'prepared' to face anything and littered with village also gave his yearly birthday beatings.

Sasuke had graduated at the top of the class and Naruto dead last, even though his skill sad other wise.

Iruka was currently listing of the teams of the new Genin.

"And now, team 7. Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto Wasurete shimatta and Sakura Haruno. You Sensei will be Hatake Kakashi" spoke Iruka as he went on with the teams as normal. As everyone filed out with there Sensei. All except for team 7, Sasuke and Naruto just sat there waiting for their Sensei as Sakura had sat on the other side of Sasuke, saying things about the next greatest team and them having to pull around Naruto's weight, but that would never hold them down she spoke all the while with hearts in her eyes.

Three hours had passed before they sensed a new chakra presence approach. Naruto and Sasuke slowly stood up and head towards the doors as a man with gravity defying silver hair entered.

"Sensei" spoke Naruto and Sasuke at the same time before bowing to him.

"YOUR LATE!" Yelled Sakura before Kakashi looked at his new Genin team.

"Meet me on the roof in fifteen minutes" he said before disappearing in thin air.

Naruto only nodded as Sasuke 'hmpfed' before walking towards the nearest stairs with Sakura.

 ** _15 minutes later on the roof_**

The three Genin currently sat cross legged team. The order was Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke. As Kakashi sat in front of them.

"Alright, why don't you introduce yourself one at a time" spoke Kakashi

"Introduce ourselves? Well what are we supposed to say?"

"Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, hobbies things like that" answered Kakashi before Sakura once more spoke

"Well why don't you go first so we see what its like"

"Me? I'm Kakashi Hatake, things I like and things I hate, I don't feel like telling you that… my dreams for the future, never thought about as for my hobbies, I have lots of hobbies. Now your turn you on the right"

"Im Sasuke, I like sugar cookies and reading, I hate the unknown and not being informed, my dreams for the future… never real thought of that either"

"Now your turn you in the middle"

"I'm Sakura Haruno" and with that she mad multiple gestures towards Sasuke only grunting occasionally, before saying she hated Naruto.

"Now your turn you on the left"

"My name is Naruto Wasurete shimatta, My likes could be counted one one had, the things I hate I would rather not say, my dreams for the future, none I'm a Genin ranked Shinobi not some kid with his head in the clouds Sensei"

"Why don't you have Dreams for the future? And your hobbies?"

"I don't have Hobbies and dreams waste valuable energy and resources" finished Naruto

"Alright tomorrow meet me at the training grounds tomorrow at 6am sharp" and once again he disappeared.

Naruto grunted before Sasuke looked him over and nodded, Naruto knew what that meant. They both stood before walking down the same set of stairs they came up. Sakura had decided to follow them to see if anything exiting would happen to her Sasuke-Kun.

 ** _Another Fifteen minutes later_**

Sasuke and Naruto were currently having a friendly, a friendly spare before a workout always relaxes the muscles correctly. Sakura who was currently watching her Sasuke-Kun 'beat' the dead last into the ground.

After another twenty minutes of friendly spare before Naruto and Sasuke walked over to a shed near the training ground before he pulled out a key and opened the shed.

Sasuke had striped of his top layer before he threw a harness at Naruto before grabbing a second harness and putting it on, Naruto had done the same but left on his black skin tight tank top before also putting on the harness. The Harness seemed to have metal rings on the back that seem to be meant to have something strapped to it. Once more both boys entered before Sasuke's brother, Itachi had showed up before saying something as both boys came out chained to something. They both started to pull the thing like horse's would pull a carriage. after a few moments it was revealed what they were pulling.

A giant sleigh that seemed to be made entirely of metal that had one seat. A seat Itachi would sit in.

 ** _Crack_** "LETS GO I WANT TO ENJOY MY RIDE, I GOT THINGS TO DO" **_CRACK_** yelled Itachi as he whipped the air making a cracking sound. Both boys dragged the sleigh around the village as Itachi yelled and cracked his whip at both boys. Most would see a cruel for of torture. ANBU saw the cruel form of training Itachi himself had invented after sexual frustration had taken its tole on the young man.

 ** _Next day at 6 am_**

Sasuke and Naruto and Sakura were currently waiting for their Sensei.

Naruto and Sasuke were both sitting cross legged from each with a checker board between them as they played, moves would take minutes and even sometimes hours, a good way to pass the time while waiting for there Sensei.

"Hey"

"…yeah?"

"Want a Granola bar?"

"Sure"

Sasuke had reached into his short pouch before producing two crunchy granola bars. This however did not distract them from their game at all. Sakura had fallen asleep and the boys continued their game. After three hours of draws and granola bars Kakashi had arrived

"Well lets get started, heres your mission you must get these bells off my body and you advance notice there are only two bells so you know what that means" and with that he disappeared into the forest.

"Alright here's the plan Sakura your going to yell for Kakashi saying that Sasuke was injured by a bear and I tried slowing it down, you got that?"

Sakura was about to protest before Sasuke had cut open his shirt before giving himself three diagonal cuts to look like claws. He then rubbed blood on his face and chest before walking towards Sakura and rubbing blood on her pant leg and arm before having her semi drag him along before groaning in pain.

"Sakura **ugh** we have to find Kakashi Sensei" moaned Sasuke in pain before Sakura started playing along dragging Sasuke before Naruto ran into the forest as well using his Kunai to destroy the area around him before destroying his shirt and pant leg. He then did the same as Sasuke also slashing his chest in multiple areas before rubbing the blood in to the surroundings and himself and to top it all off.

" **AAAARGH** " Yelled Naruto before laying in wait at the center of the damage around him

 **OOOOOOOOOOO**

"Kakashi Sensei this way!" Yelled Sakura as she was running through the forest with Kakashi behind her Caring Sasuke on his back.

When they arrived Kakashi was stunned by the damage around Naruto with him laying in the center covered in blood, Kakashi quickly putting down Sasuke before running towards Naruto.

"Come on Kid don't die on me!"

"Ka- Kaka- Kakashi Sensei?" stuttered Naruto as he wrapped his arm around his neck with the second reached for the bells. Kakashi was completely oblivious caring for the safety of his student.

"Yeah kid? What's wrong tell me!"

"We **cough cough** win" said Naruto as he jingled the bells that were in his hands as Kakashi looked at him wide eye before looking back at Sasuke and Sakura who was currently bandaging Sasuke wounds as Naruto slowly stood up using his shirt to clean the blood off of him, Kakashi could see the faint lines of scared flesh, some that only veteran ninja would have, but before he could say anything Naruto was already wrapping the shirt around him self like a blanket before walking towards his teammates before quickly being punched by Sakura in the chest were his wounds were before she started yelling at him

"YOU BAKA YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN SASUKE-KUN KILLED WITH YOUR STUPID PLAN! JUST LOOK AT ALL THE BLOOD!"

Kakashi could tell a punch like that would hurt to a fresh wound but Naruto gave no sign of it.

'Kid must have a high tolerance to pain' and with that training was over they would pick up tomorrow with missions.

 ** _Some time later, Wave mission bridge defense_**

Kakashi was charging forward with Chidori primed intent on taking Zabuza's life only for his daughter Huka to put herself in front of Zabuza intent on taking the Chidori, but something else happened.

A blur of black and blonde to put himself in front of Haku…Naruto. Zabuza saw this before time seemed to slow to a snails pace. Grabbing Haku and pulling her back as he fell before she attempted to do the same for Naruto but her hands lost her grip only moving him back a bit before time seem to speed up.

Kakashi had attempted to stop himself as he saw his student in front of him.

'Not again! No no no!' Thought Kakashi as his fingers met their mark. Time seemed to stop as Kakashi looked down at Naruto's chest as they boy did the same. His shirt had been turned to ash revealing his body to all those around him.

His teammates, His Sensei, Haku and Zabuza.

His chest, back, stomach and arms and shoulders covered in scars. Several violent and brutal stab wounds along his body with the most noticeable one being on his left shoulder. Cuts were every were on his body. Both Zabuza and Kakashi have seen wound to this degree during times of war and on Veterans of the wars.

The Chidori had done its damage, in the center of Finns chest were both of Kakashi's index and middle finger's two inches into Naruto's chest the flesh around the Chidori already completely covered in blood. Kakashi quickly pulled his fingers out of the boys chest, before Naruto fell to his knees hands pressed against the wound as of he could stop the bleeding, his hands drenched in blood as more cascaded down his body. Naruto slowly fell to his side before rolling himself looking up at the sky.

Sasuke and Haku quickly ran over kneeling before him as Haku pulled out a first aid kit and a second bag with what looked like herbs and natural medicine's

"It looks nice out" whispered Naruto before coughing up blood.

"Sasuke cauterize the wound!" Stated Haku calmly while prepping a syringe and some other things. Sasuke quickly formed a fireball in his hands before pressing it to Naruto's chest for a few moments. The flesh around the wound black Haku quickly handed him alcohol and a rag. Sasuke quickly started to clean the area around the wound.

"Hey Sasuke? I'm tired, and cold. I think I'm going to sleep"

"No don't do that Naruto look at me, look at me your going to make it understand" tears streamed down his face before landing on Naruto's chest. Naruto slowly looked up towards Sasuke.

"Don't cry, I wont go to sleep if you… pleases stop crying" whispered Naruto as he reached up and whipped away his tears. Haku had injected the contents of the syringe before applying multiple herbs to the wound before putting both hands over Naruto's chest before they started to glow green. Gato's men had arrived, Kakashi stood up along with Zabuza intent on keeping their students safe. Naruto who was currently on the ground went through a few hand signs before thirty copies of himself stood around him before he whispered one command.

"Slaughter them" the clones quickly acted charging forward against the inferior Merc's and thugs. Bare handed along with a few holding Kunai. In the blink of an eye they were upon them. Tearing apart the thugs left and right. Two clones had used brute strength to tear a man in half before using the arms to kill other thugs. In a matter of minutes there was nothing but bloody chunks of thugs and merc's left, the clones used a fire Jutsus to both the corpse to ash before using a wind Jutsus to blow away the ashes. Everyone had gathered around Naruto. Haku had done the best she could along with Sasuke's help. The wound had been cauterized before Haku injected him with Morphine to ease the pain before using the basic and only medical Jutsus she knew to heal internal problems. She had fixed him somewhat but Naruto would still need a few days rest. Haku along with Sasuke had carried Naruto back to Tazuna's home. When they arrived they carried him off to the bathroom, Haku had kicked Sasuke out before she went to work. She had stripped him down to his briefs before wetting a rag. As she cleaned away the blood, she noticed multiple scars that dotted his body. Not an inch of his body was uncovered by scars along with a few cuts and scrapes needing to be healed. She noticed the scar on his shoulder along with the exit wound. Many of these were old, but before she could further analyses them Naruto had awaken. He looked himself over before looking over at Haku. He averted his gaze, eyes filled with shame and defeat.

"Please don't tell them about the rest, they don't need to be bothered by this or need to know, I've gotten this far without Sasuke or the rest of the rookie twelve finding out, and I would like to keep it that way" spoke Naruto in a far of voice barely above a whisper, in fear that the team would hear him. Haku only nodded before Naruto laid his head back.

"You can continue" he spoke before Haku got to work. After an hour his wounds were properly bandaged and disinfected. His entire left arm along with chest and a bit of his right shoulder were completely bandaged. Haku left Naruto sitting in a stool.

"I'm going to get your clothes I'll be back" and with that she left giving Naruto time to think.

'I'm nothing more than a punching bag and pin cushion for the people of Konoha, I should have just let Kakashi kill me' Naruto's thoughts were interrupted, it was Zabuza.

"Hello there Zabuza sama what brings you here?"

"Those Scars kid, no Shinobi your age should have scars like that, damn even some veteran Shinobi don't have wounds like that"

"I would rather not talk about it Zabuza sama"

"I understand kid we all have skeletons in the closet, if you need someone to talk to you can come to me" as they finished their talk Haku had returned with Naruto's clothing along with a fresh pair of briefs.

Zabuza and Haku quickly left allowing the boy to change. Slowly and carefully Naruto donned a fresh Shinobi Shozoku out fit. As soon as he was done Naruto head to his room were he, Sasuke, Sakura and now even Haku were staying. Zabuza would be Bunking with Kakashi, but before he could open the door he heard Sakura.

"Did you see what he did to those thugs! He's a monster!"

'Monster' Naruto let his hand drift away from the door handle before walking towards the stairs he would sleep outside tonight, he had no need for Sakura hitting him for not answering questions or wanting to talk about things in general. If he would have waited a few more seconds he would have Sasuke berating the girl for what she said about his friend and their teammate.

 ** _Time skip chuunin exam stadium_**

Naruto was currently being kicked around like a rag doll by Neji Hyuga. The crowd was cheering and the Yondaime Hokage had a hidden grin on his face, while his daughters were laughing. For the next twenty minutes Neji would man handle Naruto.

The day they had gotten back from the land of waves Kakashi gave a full report before the Hokage gave them their pay. Naruto had enough to buy his own apartment now and did just that, and once more he kneeled before his father asking for permission to be able to buy an apartment with the money he had. Minato once more excepted finally having the chance to get the brat out of his hair. Naruto had gotten his apartment it would be bare for some time, but that didn't matter Naruto had put a crate by one of the empty walls before filling it with all the gear head had boughten in wave before returning to Konoha. He had actually gotten worth while weapons this time around at a good price. Naruto had boughten everything he would possibly need for some time, knowing he wouldn't be able to return to wave for some time.

After Neji had 'beaten' Naruto with in an inch of his life he laughed and said things along the lines of destiny or faith or some other horse shit the kid believed in. When the match was about to be called to an end by Minato, Naruto slowly stood up the yellow sand around him having dark red splotches of blood, Naruto's shirt once more was torn in multiple places exposing blood covered skin. Neji turned around and charged at Naruto intent on hitting him in the heart. What surprised most was that Naruto dodged his strike before delivering a vicious back hand across Neji's face, effectively throwing the the boy back ten feet. Neji had been knocked out cold by Naruto's one hit. He was declared winner as he walked back up the stairs still bleeding somewhere underneath his clothes due to the red splotches that would appear. As Naruto sat down on a bench next to Sasuke as the raven haired boy handed him a canteen filled with water. As Naruto finished and handed back the canteen he caught eye of the stares the rest of the rookie twelve had given. A mix of awe and wonder, Naruto avoided there questions after the exams with most being promoted all except for Naruto.

Later that day Naruto had gone to the ANBU HQ and sat outside, waiting for an ANBU. Not soon after and ANBU with a hawk mask appeared ordering him to speak.

"I want to join" was his simple reply.

 ** _Six years later_**

Another six year long bloody chapter to add to his life. Naruto had joined the ANBU and had to spend a year being taught, he was beaten, stabbed, burned, and thrown off a cliff face all in attempt to stop him from joining, the look on some ANBU's faces when they found him sitting in front of the HQ not even a few hours after being thrown off a cliff side. After that, for five years he was given all the suicidal Missions meant for an entire ANBU squad, but Naruto or the Fox would do them alone. Seemed as in people in higher places wanted him or needed him dead. Mission after Mission, week after week of being away from his 'home'. Even though he would spend weeks away from his home he would still find time for his friend Sasuke and Itachi, he would all so visit Kakashi every once in a while as well, ever since the incident in Wave Kakashi had looked at Naruto like a good friends, even though they saw each other rarely.

Naruto was currently making his wave towards the Hokage tower, jumping from roof top to roof top in his ANBU gear and fox mask. His gear had been heavily modified having a full black shirt covering his shoulders and arm instead of the standard muscle shirt. The Armor was also modified, including full arm guard and shoulder along with Shin guards and thigh guards. He had slots for Kunai on his thighs for easy access along a bandolier for Kunai. His load out also include a grappling hook, a shorten Katana with a square guard along with exploding notes and smoke bombs along with dual fist swords that Asuma used. even with all this gear Naruto still moved as if he was naked.

As Naruto entered the Yondaime Hokage office he handed the man his written report before kneeling staring at the ground before giving a verbal report. Even after being away from the Village constantly the man before him… his 'father' still hated him deeply. After his report was done, Minato dismissed him and he went to his apartment. Over the years his apartment had become his sanctuary a place between missions. When he arrived he found two letters addressed to. The first one was from ANBU higher ups saying he had a week off. The second was an invitation for the Rookie twelve reunion at the academy classroom they were in after six years to see how things were going, the date was set to today at 6pm, it was currently 4:30. Naruto had set the letter on the counter before changing into a pair of grey sweatpants and a black tank top. The past six years had done wonders on his body, the boy had grown with the help of the Kurma and developed a good amount of muscle for his line of work however more scars were added to his body, 'Always a new mark to his canvas'.

Naruto had set a kettle for tea before knocking came to his door, the only person he could think of was Sasuke or Itachi or both, no one else visited or knew were he lived other then the Hokage that was.

"Give me a moment" yelled Naruto as he quickly changed into his Shinobi Shozoku outfit with top being just his tank top and at his thigh Kunai pouch just in case he needed it as well as the sword behind the door. Naruto had opened the door before being surprised of what he saw behind the door.

Ayumi and Tuski, dressed in what looked like a mix of ANBU and regular Jounin armor and clothes. he hadn't seen them in over six years what could they possibly want.

"Hello, may I help you?" Asked Naruto politely and simply.

"Father said you would kneel before us like the runt you were" spoke Ayumi smugly.

"Yeah brother I thought you would enjoy seeing your big sister's after so many years" spoke Tuski attempting to push past him and invade his sanctuary.

Naruto looked at them both calmly before speaking his voice not revealing anything of his true feelings.

"Don't you both remember? In the eyes of _Your_ dear parents I'm nothing more than a demon because of what I hold with in me. Did you both forget the daily beatings I would get from Your father and the amount of times you used me as a training dummy to test your skills and lets not forget the beatings the villagers would also give me." Naruto paused before looking at both girls before beginning to close the door.

"I am Naruto Wasurete shimatta, and you two are not welcome here, thank you and have a nice day" and with that Naruto shut the door before getting back to his tea pot. Naruto hadn't even reached the counter before his door had turned into splinters. As both girls charged in before throwing him against the wall. Naruto quickly stood as they started to rain down punches and kicks on him.

"DO NOT DISRESPECT US YOU WORTHLESS EXCUSE OF A HUMAN WE ARE THE DAUGHTERS OF THE YONDAIME HOKAGE AND WE WILL NOT BE DEFIED" yelled both girls as they beat Naruto. Naruto quickly blocked the hits meant to kill him before he delivered a swift punch and a slap to both girls stomach and face. As they fell to the ground groaning in pain. Naruto used this to quickly change into regular ANBU gear before putting all his things into separate storage scrolls meant for things of a certain type, mainly weapons, armor, and clothing. With all of this done Naruto rolled up the storage scrolls before putting them into an even smaller storage scroll that fit in his pocket, and with that he left.

 ** _6:30 pm at the academy_**

The Rookie twelve sat around having a drink and swapping stories of what they had done in the past six years, the only one who wasn't there was Naruto. Most of them had thought he had given up and become something other than a Shinobi, seeing as no one had heard from him other than Sasuke in the past six years.

"So Sasuke? Were's Naruto?" Asked Ino while taking a sip from her Sake

"I don't know? Last time I saw him was a week ago"

"How often do you see him?" Asked Shino quietly as he looked around, his bugs had sensed something.

"Every few weeks" answered Sasuke as he took a drink from his cup.

"He probably become a bum or some garbage collector, seeing as he was dead last" spoke Sakura having never liked Naruto for other then the fact he was close to her Sasuke-Kun.

"He seemed alright, I saw you and him train Sasuke, and if what are Sensei said was true he wasn't no push over if he took a Chidori to the chest a lived" spoke Kiba simply as Akamaru barked in agreement. Sasuke was about to answer before an ANBU in a fox mask entered missing its forearm guards and warmers revealing scars up and down both arms with the most noticeable peaking out from behind his shoulder strap and shirt. the man slowly walked over to the table with drinks before he poured himself a glass, he then walked over and took the only empty seat among the chair Circle, right between Sasuke and Ino. He raised his glass before moving his mask to the side to reveal Naruto as he took a sip of his Sake. All eyes were on him and solely him.

"Sakes kind of warm" he spoke in a gravely voice, his eyes dim as they had seen horrors untold of.

"Hey Naruto how's it been, never told me you were ANBU" spoke Sasuke calmly as if he were talking about the weather.

"Good, has your brother. O! I have this for you" Naruto reached into a pouch on his left leg pulling out a small bag of what looked like sugar cookies tied in a small red bow.

"Nice! Sugar cookies my favorite" spoke Sasuke while opening the bag and pulling out a single palmed sized sugar cookie before slowly bitting it to avoid crumbs falling on his clothes.

"Oi! Were have you been the past six years, you kind of vanished after the exams?" Spoke Kiba as Neji eyed him seeing if the blonde would try anything.

"Well spent a year training under ANBU and become one, and spent the last five doing suicidal missions solo meant for a squad of ANBU with their chances coming back alive about 25% while mine were about… lets see… 2% maybe 6%" answered Naruto nonchalantly as those in the rooms stared at him.

"Damn" spoke Lee being the first time he had ever cursed with his voice also slightly above a whisper for the first time.

"Is it true? Is it true you survived a a Chidori to the chest?" Asked Ino curiously, but before Naruto could Answer a squad of ANBU had charged into the room before they subdued Naruto. The ANBU looked around before dragging the boy off, no one could speak.

 ** _Some time later in the iT department_**

Minato stood before the beaten Naruto before spitting in his face for what he did to his precious daughters. Naruto just sat there, waiting for the end he wished for to come.

Minato looked over to his Wife and Daughters before looking over to the ANBU captain.

"Tomorrow he will be punished in front of the tower for all to see, make sure he is ready" and with that Minato left to comfort his 'injured' daughters. Naruto just sat there on the ground being chained to it and the wall. He looked over towards the door as Anko and Ibiki came in. Naruto had spoken to Ibiki a few times when he would drag in people for info, mostly missing nin and the odd high profile bandit. An Anko, he had saved her. Roughly a year ago after Naruto had returned from a mission and reported to the Hokage, he walking towards his apartment he decied to take a back alley. What he saw sickened him, three man had attempted to take advantage of a very drunk Anko. Naruto subdued them before going to Kakashi with Anko in his arms bridal style. Naruto explained before Kakashi pointed Naruto in the right direction. Naruto arrived at her apartment quickly picking the lock before shutting it right behind himself. He had sat her on the couch before sitting down against the wall. If those men said anything they would come here, and in the state she was in they would end up having there way with her. Naruto sat himself against the wall, prepared for anything.

The next morning Anko had awoken to a very strange sight. A Fox ANBU sitting against the wall with Katana in sheath resting between his legs with his head propped against the wall to give the allusion he was awake. Anko had remembered what would have happened if it not been for her savior. As her feet touched the ground below her, the Fox began to rise giving a simple nod before leaving. From that point on when she would go out to drink she could feel a set of eyes watching her.

Anko looked over to the table holding the mans gear, the same fox mask from a year ago along with armor and Katana. Along the table laid various weapons any ninja would use. Anko and Ibiki quickly got to work stripping the man of what little clothing he had left, leaving him solely in his black briefs. As clear as day the mark of Kakashi attack was on his chest.

"So, Kakashi's former student Naruto Wasurete shimatta is also the Infamous Fox Hunter"

Naruto looked up at Ibiki before nodding before continuing to stare at the ground.

"Anko, I leave it up to you to finish" spoke Ibiki before leaving. As Ibiki left Anko kneeled before the young man know as Naruto Wasurete shimatta.

"Thank you" she whispered into Naruto's ear before giving him a gentle kiss on the forehead. Anko had quickly cleaned him of the dried blood before leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

'This is how it ends'

 **'I guess so kit, we had a good run'**

'Yeah, but in the end was it all worth it? All I gave to the village taking mission that would kill squads of ANBU and take years to accomplish only for me to finish them with a few weeks or months, all the beatings, all the shit I had to crawl over to be were I am now, only for all of that to be ripped from my grasp all because of that man and his family'

' **If you want kit, you could let me loose'**

Naruto paused at this, thinking of all Kurma would kill it felt so good yet so wrong. No he would be remembered as a Shinobi not a monster.

'Kurma?'

' **Yeah kit'**

'Could you promise me something'

' **What is it kit?'**

'Just promise me you will leave the village alone and go home, I have kept you here for to long it is time you return'

' **What are you saying kit?'**

'Kurma, you know as well as I do I'm going to die, just promise me this Kurma, please'

Kurma had gone silent, all that was left to do was wait… wait and die.

 **Next day at dawn**

A stage had been constructed for today's event, no one knew why but it was constructed and right in front of the Hokage tower. On this stage stood two pillars about arms length apart, both were roughly six feet in hight, the importance would be revealed later.

The sun had barely made it to its peak before a horn was heard, village meeting and it was coming from the stage.

The Yondaime Hokage Minato stood before them along with his daughters and wife. Five ANBU stood around them, his security force.

The Rookie eleven stood at the front listing to what there Hokage had to say. Sasuke only paid half attention as he looked around for Naruto or the fox mask. The rookie eleven were worried not having seen Naruto for so long only for him to disappear once more.

"And for punishment, his rank will be removed and will be given a hundred lashes from my ANBU" finished Minato as his ANBU brandished whips made from element Jutsus or just a whip. As soon as Minato had finished two other ANBU members had walked on stage dragging behind them, Naruto in nothing other than his briefs. Naruto was tied by his hands one to each post stretching out his arms. Before he could speak Naruto was kicked in the back of the knee causing to fall onto them as his head hung low avoiding everyone's gaze.

The Rookie eleven along with former Sensei' could see it all, all the scares running up and down his body legs and arms, and most noticeable of all, the Chidori strike in the center of his chest. Kakashi looked down, remembering his mistake. The Rookie eleven all thought the same thing.

'All this time, the reason he was always training and alert why he didn't hesitate to kill the thugs in wave'

"First! Bear, began the punishment" The Bear ANBU stood behind Naruto. Bear went through a few hand signs before a whip made entirely of water formed in his hands, he gave slow and vicious strikes to Naruto's back his hundred whips meant to be worthwhile. Even after the hour it took for bear to finish, Naruto's back was but red with pain the skin not being punctured.

"Next! Crow, continue" a woman by the looks of it stood behind Naruto before brandishing a different whip. It was dark brown and worn leather whip with bone fragments at each tail end, to make sure it truly hurt. Blood flew everywhere and pooled around Naruto as it cascaded down his back, the ANBU was faster about her whips and just as vicious causing Naruto to scream in pain. The Rookie eleven were disgusted by the sight but for some reason could not tear their gaze away as Naruto was whipped.

 ** _Six hours later_**

Naruto kneeled in a pool of his own blood, his entire body covered in whip strikes. His body also drenched in blood as Minato walked over to him before kneeling to meet his gaze.

"Learned your lesson yet demon" sneered Minato, but before anyone could blink Naruto had launched his body in an upward head butt right into Minato's nose causing a geyser of blood to erupt as he was launched off of the stage by the sheer force of the hit.

"FUCK YOU! YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHIT! WHY DON'T YOU TELL THEM THE TRUTH! FATHER!" Everyone seemed to stop breathing. Kakashi walked forward towards his Sensei who was currently picking him self up.

"Minato Sensei, is this true?"

"NO! THE DEMON LIES!" Yelled Minato before glaring daggers at Naruto.

"I really don't care for your name or heritage. I was thrown aside in Favor for my sisters. While they got the fine dine and wine life, I ate out of the garbage. Were they were handed everything I was beaten, every single day of my life and I got it worse on my birthday, all because I hold the nine tailed with in me. Since day one the chips and cards were stacked against me, what I did to get were I was is a story to be told, I climbed over the Bullshit and the lies and beatings and become a Shinobi and an ANBU on top of that. But what do I get? All the suicide missions, every single time I picked up a scroll or got a mission briefing it was always 'you might not come back from this' or 'make amends son' missions that would take squads years or months took me days or weeks. 2 to 6 percent chance of coming back alive. Squads got a 25 percent chance. I was nothing but the expendable ANBU, never rising through the ranks always staying at standard ANBU level but given mission were people who have done this for years would decline the mission, 'but not to worry good ol fox got this' or 'hand it to fox'. But did I say anything? No I just nodded like a good Shinobi would and left only to come back and get another" Naruto paused before looking over to his father.

" And you! You worthless piece o-" Naruto wasn't allowed to finish as he was cut off by a Katana being rammed through his heart, the hilt stoping after meeting his back. Ayumi stood behind him, with an evil glint in her eye and a smirk on her face. Naruto with what little life he had left spoke out as his hand pushed against the seal on his stomach.

"Go home" he whispered as a column of orange energy touched the sky before disappearing leaving Kurma in its place in all his nine tailed glory before seeming to nod before a vortex of swirling red and orange energy appeared before Kurma walking into it as it disappeared behind him. Naruto still on his knees seemed to slump over slightly but still erect before falling onto his back into a pool of his own blood.

"The sky looks beautiful today"

 ** _End_**

 ** _I know there's a lot, a lot of time skip but I wanted to show what looked like small glimpses of his life and what could have been, if the show took a darker turn, not as good or emotional as the ones I read but yeah, just something I wanted to poor out, still on track with THE GLADIATOR and WANDERLUST, I was thinking back to what I could have Called WANDERLUST, I was going to to go with CALL OF THE VOID but that sounded like something straight out of Dishonored._**


End file.
